


Little Girl

by lovingliam_lovinglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Niall, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Louis, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingliam_lovinglouis/pseuds/lovingliam_lovinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take in a girl from the streets and have their hands much fuller than they anticipate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking In A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! I really hope you enjoy! This is my first fic on here so tell me what you think.

A young girl  passes by out of the coffee shop, oblivious to the figure huddled upon the alley. The figure, a girl of 16, just whimpers softly and stands. Feebly, she drags herself through the cold streets of New York and into another alley way. Her stomach growls at her and she slumps into a ball on the ground trying  to conserve her dying body heat. 

She lies there shivering and only half awake until she feels a door slam into her back. She cries out in pain and crumples further, now about the size of a well fed three year old. The five men that had been walking out rush over, scared of what the had just did. 

"Are you okay?" asks the blond one in a thick Irish accent sounding genuinely concerned. 

The girl only offers a groan in reply, in too much pain to form fully words. Her eyelids flutter closed and the Irishman notices the blood pooling near the back of her head.

 "Shit." he curses aloud, running forward and easily hoisting the small girl in his arms. "mate, grab your keys. We need to take her to the hospital."

"Okay, hurry up then." replies the raven haired man pulling out his keys to the nice car sitting in the alley. The other three follow suit, clambering into the identical car behind it. 

Soon enough both cars pull from the alley. "How is she mate?" asks the the dark haired man man driving to the blonde in back. 

"I don't bloody know Zayn!" he snaps back immediately followed by an apologetic look. The blonde has is sweatshirt pressed to the gash in the girl's head that was laying on his lap. He can tell she is breathing, but he has no clue on anything else. She could be in a coma for all he knows. He starts to think about seeing if she has parents he should call and inform, but remembering how light the girl was when he picked her up, he has a feeling that she is homeless. Poor girl. The car pulls up to the front door of the hospital and he wastes no time in getting the girl through the front doors. Upon seeing the crumpled girl some nurses immeadeatly whisk the girl away on a stretcher, out of his view. He sits down in the waiting room, soon joined by his four mates.

Ten minutes later one of the nurses walks in, "are you the boys that brought in the blonde girl?" she asks. The boys nod, waiting for the nurse to continue. "She is pretty banged up but we think that she is going to be okay. She has a concussion but nothing too major. We stitched up her head and now she would like to see you." 

"Alright. Come on boys." The shortest one says standing up to follow the nurse. The rest follow and are led into the room. 

The girl is propped upright and looks to be drowning in pillows and blankets. The five males remain standing, but all give the girl a reassuring smile. 

"I-I-I just wanted to thank you." the girls stammers, embarrassed. 

"No need, love. It was our fault anyway." the short one answers. "I'm Louis by the way. And these are my mates Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Harry."

"Hello." she answers meekly. 

The nurse returns with a glass of milk and pills and hands them to the girl. "you need some rest sweetheart." Then, turning to the boys she says "we need to talk." 

She opens the door into the hallway and waits until the last boy is out before closing the door and turning to them. "I don't know if you found it odd that she didn't introduce herself." she begins, taking notice of the boys's light nods. "But she wasn't being rude. I mentioned that she has a concussion and part of that is memory loss. She doesn't remember who she is or where she comes from. Essentially she's a Jane Doe. We ran some tests and it looks to us that she didn't have much to remember anyway. She's underfed, nearly to the point of starvation, has scars and bruises all over her body,and has frostbite in many areas of her body."

"and you don't know of any family or friends?" Niall asks.

"Exactly. Now the only people I can release her to is you, as you were the ones who brought her in. If you refuse to take her we can bring her to the orphanage,but she is not old enough to release herself."

The boys are stunned. "Can we have a moment please?" Liam asks, turning before the nurse can even agree. The boys look at each other and talk in hushed tones.

"We can't just leave her here!" Louis exclaims immediately.

Harry bites his lip and looks at him. "I need to agree with Lou, it's not moral." 

"I say we take a vote, but it's all or none. If even one person says no we let her go." Liam says after taking a moment to think it through and the others nod in agreement. "Okay, all for taking her home?" Louis raises his hand, followed by Harry. Niall shrugs and raises his as well. Finally, Liam and Zayn look at each other and raise theirs too.

"It's settled then!" Louis exclaims, promptly leading the group back into the room. His eyes soften when he sees the girl curled up into a ball. "Darling," he starts softly, "would you be alright coming home with us for the time being?"

The girl looks at him timidly before looking at the nurse, as if to ask her approval.

"O-okay." she says with a nod. She moves the sheet offer body and swings her fragile legs over the side of the bed. She stands up, but regrets the decision. Her legs shake from her weight, which isn't much, and she crumples to the floor.  

The boys rush over and once seeing she is okay Liam scoops the girl in his arms. "let's go then, yeah?" the girl nods and buries her face in Liam's chest to hide her embarrassment. Liam holds back a coo as she does so. Now that he's is holding her he can tell just how tiny she is and the paternal part of him finds it adorable. 

They walk out to the two cars and Liam buckles the girl in between him and Louis, making the girl blush at having someone do that for her. Harry climbs into the drivers seat and Zayn and Niall climb into the car behind them. 

They have only driving for about fifteen minutes when Louis feels the girls head on his shoulder. Genuinely surprised, he looks at her before realizing that she is fast asleep. Louis smiles and tenderly brushes the hair off her face, careful not to wake her.  He is growing quite fond of the girl, despite barley knowing her and is surprised of how protective he feels of her after such a short time. Louis looks over at Liam who is looking at the two fondly. He gives Louis a small smile then turns back to the window.

Ten minutes later the boys pull up to their secluded house just outside the hustle of New York City. The girl remains asleep and Louis nods at the other boys to tell them to go inside.

"Darling?" Louis says to the girl stroking her hair softly to wake her. 

The girl just grumbles cutley and snuggles farther into Louis' shoulder. 

"We're home sweetheart. Time to get up now."  
   
She finally opens her eyes groggily and once seeing her position she sits up quickly. "sorry." she says curtly, beginning to unbuckle herself.

"Don't worry about it love." Louis replies with a smile. "How 'bout we go inside, yeah?" 

"okay." 

Louis slides out of the car and turns to pick up the girl. She blushes, but doesn't protest as Louis carries her to the house where the others are waiting. 

As they walk inside the massive house the boys smile at them from the living room. After shutting the front door and resetting the security system, Loyis carries the girl over. He sits her down on the couch and takes his seat next to her. 

Harry speaks up first. "Do you remember your name by any chance?" he asks the girl.

The girl frowns. "N-no. I don't remember much of anything really. Sorry."  she says whilst looking at the floor. 

"No need to apologize love, just want to know what to call you. Is there any name you want us to call you?" Harry replies kindly.

She smiles at this. "I'm quite fond of the name Lacey..." she trails off. 

"Lacey it is!" Niall declares mock triumphantly, causing her to giggle at the spectacle. 

"Well, now that that is taken care of, let's get you set up in the guest bedroom." Liam says to both her and the boys. He stands and picks her up, making the embarrassment return to her cheeks. He carries her up a flight of stairs and down a hallway until he stops at a door. Shifting her to one side, she carries her into room. Liam sets her down on the bed then sits down next to her so she feels more comfortable. "Is this alright."

"It's lovely, thanks." she replies with a shy smile.

"We'll get you some stuff to make it your own, get you some clothes too. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow." Liam babbles.

"Liam." she tries, but Liam doesn't hear as he keeps talking. 

"Liam!" he turns to her. "it's perfect now. I don't want you to go through too much trouble. But, if you don't mind, I would like a nap. The drugs they gave me are making me tired."

"Of course sweetheart. I'll be downstairs. Holler if you need anything." 

Liam goes downstairs where his mates are silently sitting awaiting his return.

"Where's Lacey?" Niall asks, concerned.

"She wanted a short nap." replies Liam with a fond smile. 

"This is probably a good time for us to talk then." Zayn says seriously.

"Yeah you're right." Liam sighs. "Okay then. The basics. I don't know how long she'll be here, but while she is she obviously needs full care. She can't walk yet, but that'll probably change when she gets stronger. I don't know I kind of like how helpless she is. Not like in a weird way, but it make me feel needed."

"Li!" Louis shouts. " You're babbling again."

"Sorry mate" Liam blushes.

"I don't know guys I say we just go with it. None of us know how to take care of someone, it'll be a learning process." Harry buts in.

"Yeah, that's probably best." Niall agrees. "Anyone up for a round of Fifa while she's asleep?" 

Lacey wakes up with a start, shooting up into a sitting position. Her eyes snap open and she calms her breathing down. It was just a dream. She swings her legs over the side and hops up. She remains standing for all of two seconds before her knees buckle and she falls to the floor with a thud. It as at this point she realizes a dampness around her crotch. She looks to the bed to find a wet spot there as well. What the hell? She can't remember ever wetting herself before and now she has wet a stranger's bed. This thought begins the waterfall of tears cascading down her cheeks. The door opens and Louis walks in. Upon seeing her crying on the floor, Louis immediately rushes to her and kneels down. He encircles her in his arms and pulls her to his chest.

 "Shhhh, darling. It's okay, it's okay. What's wrong?"  Lacey just sobs harder and buries her face in the older man's chest. 

"Was it a bad dream?" Louis questions gently. Though she doesn't let up her sobbing, he feels Lacey shake her head no. 

"Did you fall off the bed?" she pauses a bit at this one, but again shakes her head. Louis consoles the girl while looking at the room at what could have possible made her so upset. 

It was then he noticed the odd stench and damp sheets. "Sweetheart, did you wet the bed?" Lacey's cheeks flush red as she nods her head and sobs harder.  
"Don't cry darling, it's okay. Shhhh. You're alright." he soothes.

Louis holds her for a few minutes until the sobs became sniffles.

Lacey's mind begins to clear from the sobs and she pushes herself out of the man's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid. I can clean this up. And if you want me to leave... I, I understand." 

"No, love that's okay. The boys and I love having you here, no need to fret about that. And as for the mess, let's work on getting you cleaned up first." Louis says gently, reaching out and stroking the girls hair. She nods and he gathers her in his arms and stands up. He carries her to the bathroom and sits her on the edge of the tub as he runs the water. Once satisfied the temperature is okay he plugs the drain and watches the tub fill up. The only sound is the rushing water until Louis deems it full enough and turns it off.

They sit in silence for a little bit before the girl speaks up. "Why?"

"Why what?" Louis remarks, confused.

"Why are you so nice to me. Why did you take me in. Why are you not angry with me."

"Because everyone deserves a chance sweetheart." Louis says simply. "Now would you like me to stay here with you, or would you rather me leave?" 

The girl stares at the ground for a while before uttering a barley audible "stay."  
Louis smiles and helps the younger undress. He frankly surprised himself with the lack of sexual feelings he had doing such a task. He felt more paternal than anything. 

The bath went by relatively quickly, Lacey washing herself while Louis sat next to the tub and chatted with her to distract her. 

"Love, not to bring up a sore subject, but do you remember why you woke up this afternoon?" Lacey nods, feeling comfortable with Louis by this point.

"I had a bad dream, I don't know what it was about, but I think that it was memories. I remember feeling like I had already lived it. You know?"

Louis nods. "You ready to get out?"  he asks, wanting to change the subject. She nods and he helps drag her onto the edge of the tub. Louis stands up and walks over to the cabinet to fetch a towel, but is nearly floored when he turns around. He was so swept up in distracting the girl that he hadn't even taken a good look at her. He had known the nurse said she was in bad shape, but he never imagined this. Her body, from her chest to her legs, was covered in bruises, scars and He could count every rib easily on her body. He brings the towel over to her, careful not to let his sadness show in his face. The last thing he wants is to frighten her. 

"Zayn bought you a new set of clothes while you slept. Thought you might want to get out of the old ones. While I go get those, why don't you dry yourself off a bit." Louis says and hastily leaves. He runs to his room where they had put the clothes and runs back, not wanting to leave the girl alone a second more than he had to. 

The girl smiles when he comes back in. He helps her finish drying off, careful to gently pat any areas that look badly hurt, then helps her dress in the new clothes. Picking her up, they leave the bathroom and go back to the living room where the boys are still playing Fifa on the xbox. 

Upon hearing them come in they pause the game and turn to look at Louis and Lacey.

"Hey!" Niall greets, always the friendly one. "How was your nap Lacey?"

Lacey only digs her face into Louis' neck as he gives  Niall and the others a look that said 'I'll explain later.' the boys nod, unsure of what to do next.

"How 'bout some dinner then? I'm starved." Harry suggests, breaking the silence. 

"Me too." Louis says, sending Harry a grateful look. "We have left over pizza in the fridge would one of you mind heating it up while I set the table?" 

"I got it." Liam says, rising and walking towards the kitchen. Zayn hops up and follows him saying something about helping as he disappears. 

Louis carries her into the adjoining dining room and sets her on one of the chairs. He pulls out place mats from a small cabinet against the wall and begins setting the table. "Is pizza okay with you love?"

"Yep! Sounds great actually." Lacey leans back in the chair, more comfortable with just Louis. She sits up more rigid again as the other boys walk in holding soda, pizza, and plates.

Lacey fidgets in her chair as she stares at the pizza. She had only eaten half a piece in the time the boys had each had two but she was stuffed. Louis notices and frowns, wanting her to eat more to remedy her extreme weight situation.   
"Love, aren't you hungry?" he asks, concerned.

"No, I'm quite full." she says shyly, barley even audibly.

"Can you at least finish that piece for me?" 

"I can try." she says after seeing everyone looking at her with concern. She did try, but after a few more bites, again she felt stuffed and set the slice down. Louis sighs, but decides not to press the issue. 

The boys eat and chat for another half hour or so until Harry notices Lacey yawning. "Well, I'm exhausted and I'm going to head to bed. Lacey, would you like to come as well?" Lacey hesitates, but upon feeling another yawn escape her mouth she nods. 

Harry stands up and walks over to Lacey. He is carrying her out of the room when Louis grabs his arm and whispers in his ear. Harry nods in understanding and proceeds upstairs. He brings Lacey into their second guest bedroom, now aware of the event that occurred earlier. He sits down on the bed and smiles, realizing she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He carefully shifts her onto the bed, pulling a few blankets over her before he leaves.

Harry returned to the dining room and retook his seat. "So mate, are you gonna tell us what happened or not?" he asks Louis.

Looking up from his phone he nods and clears his throat. "When I went upstairs to see what the thump was I found that Lacey had wet the bed and was rather distraught from it. When I asked her later she said she was having a bad dream when she woke, so I have a feeling it was because of that."

"Does she need like some type of, um, protection?" Niall asks, embarrassed.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Did she remember the nightmare?" Liam questions.

"Not fully. She said she felt like she was reliving memories and it was her body's way of getting her to remember herself, but I looked online during dinner and I think she may have some form of PTSD from something that happened." 

"Can we do anything to help that?" 

"The only way to help is to relieve any stressors. I did some research just now and the most common way to relieve severe stress like that is age play." 

"Like treating her like a baby?" Zayn asks, confused. 

"Pretty much. But it doesn't have to be that young. It could just be a child, I thought we'd let her choose her age."

"I dunno mate." Liam remarks.

"Oh come on, who hasn't felt even a little bit paternal towards her?" Louis says smugly, as he knows no one will answer. "I know it's new but it feels right, ya know?"

Harry sighs. "Fine. I'll help you. We'll start tomorrow, but I think we should ease her into it. Not force every single thing onto her at once." 

Louis nods eagerly and turns to the other boys.

They give each other and Louis one last look before Niall says "fine. We'll help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry there isn't much babying or relationships this chapter. I promise they're coming.


	2. Little Lacey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got so excited to write this chapter that I finished it in a day! I hope you enjoy, there's a lot more ageplay and relationships this chapter.

All the boys wake up especially early the next morning, both anxious and excited about what the day would bring. Harry and Louis had gone shopping the night before to get some basic supplies like nappies, dummies, and more clothes while the others had cleaned up the first guest room.

"Who should get her when she wakes up?" Liam asks, nervously. The boys are sat in the living room closest to the guest room, planning out how everything should go.

"I think Lou should. Lacey obviously feels the most comfortable with him." Niall points out. The other boys nod and mumble their agreement. 

"Okay. I'll do it. Then I can bring her down here and we can talk before breakfast." 

"That sounds good. I think it's a good idea for all of us to let her know that we support her and are on board with this." Zayn remarks. 

The boys look at each other in silence for a minute or two before Louis stands up, announcing he is going to go check on her. He walks up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom and pauses at the door. He listens for a minute and hearing soft whimpering he figures that she is awake. He opens the door to find Lacey curled up in a ball against the headboard. Her face is tucked into her knees she appears to be having a panic attack. Louis rushes over, ignoring the obvious signs that she had wet again last night, and sits on the bed next to her. He starts to rub her back gently in attempt to soothe her. 

Lacey flinches away from the touch initially, but upon seeing that it is only Louis she she shifts her body so she is curled up with her head in his lap, bringing a slight smile to his lips.    

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asks, wanting her to tell him even though he already has a pretty good idea.

"B-bad dream wi-with a bad man." Lacey chokes through her tears.

Louis feels himself tense as his anger rises. What had someone done to the poor girl? "Why don't we get you changed and go downstairs? You'll feel better after some breakfast." 

Lacey nods and moves so that Louis may get up. He slides off the bed and goes to the table where they had stacked her old clothes they had washed. "We only have these for now, but we'll get you into something nicer later." 

Lacey just remains silent and allows Louis to dress her. Louis does so quickly, alarmed at the distant look in her eyes. He pats her leg when he is finished, trying to get her attention. Lacey looks over at him and blinks a few times before snapping back to attention. "Sorry." she says reflexively. 

Louis just nods and picks her up. He only goes a few feet before setting her down. Lacey looks confused and Louis tells her "I'm just gonna put the sheets in the wash before I forget."

"Oh. Okay." Lacey mumbles, her cheeks turning red. She had almost forgotten that she had woken up wet. She watches Louis strip the bed then walk out of the room with the damp sheets. 

Louis returns a few seconds later a scoops up Lacey. He carries her out of the room and down the stairs. Lacey rests her head on his shoulder and relaxes into his grip. He walks into the living room where the boys sit chatting and sit Lacey down before taking his place beside her. 

"Hi love." Harry remarks, looking at Lacey. 

"Hi Harry." she replies cuddling into Louis' side. Harry fights the urge to coo at the adorable little girl the adorable man next to her. 

"Lacey, darling, we want to talk to you about something." Louis starts, waiting for Lacey to look back at him. She does so and he continues, "I know you have been having nightmares and we think that it's a form of PTSD."

"What's that?" she asks.

"Post traumatic stress disorder. It means something happened to you before we found you that was, um, well traumatic." Zayn answers.

"The way to help it is to relieve stress." Liam adds. 

"We were looking for ways to help you when we found age play." Louis says cautiously, not wanting to upset her.

"Like, being a baby again?" Lacey asks.

"Not nessicarily a baby, but yes a child. We think it would really help you and would love if you gave it a shot." Louis tells her hopefully. 

Lacey goes to say something then pauses, considering the possibility. She looks to the other boys, who smile and nod at her encouragingly before turning back to Louis. How could she say no? These people had taken her in and put up with her wetting the bed two nights in a row. 

"For me?" Louis pleads. 

"O-okay.  I'll try it." she says softly and mainly to Louis. 

The  man's face  lights up, blue eyes sparkling, and smiling so wide she can see his molars. "Thank you love. Remember this is to help you not to embarrass you in anyway, we just really want to help you get better." he reminds her. "Now how 'bout you and I go get ready while Liam makes a yummy brekkie?" He asks, both to Lacey and Liam.

Liam sighs and shakes his head, but gets up to do so anyway.

Lacey nods and blushes at Louis' childish voice. She feels herself being scooped up and buries her face in his shoulder to hide her red face. She peeks over Louis' back and sees the boys watching them as they go up the stairs. 

Louis carries her into his bedroom and lays her down on her back on his bed. He goes over to the closet and she watches as he rummages through it for something for her to wear. He produces a shirt, sweats, a nappy and supplies before coming back and dumping it on the bed. 

Lacey feels her pants being slid off her legs and closes her eyes. She grabs a piece of her hair and fiddles with it, subconsciously trying to distract herself.

Louis notices and makes a mental note to give her a stuffed animal to hold next time. He slides the nappy under her bum and sets to work powdering the entire area, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. He makes quick work and soon lifts the front of the nappy, sealing it with the adhesive tapes. He then slides on the new pair of pink toddler sweats before sitting her up.

Lacey finally opens her eyes at looks at Louis, expected to see disgust or judgment. Instead she finds him looking at her adoringly and happily. She gives him a small smile, which he returns. 

"Can you raise your arms for me love?" 

Lacey does so and shivers as the shirt is lifted off her body. Louis replaces it with a white long sleeve. She glances down at shirt, lightly touching the pink embroidered crown. 

Louis smiles lightly. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Without looking up from the crown the girl shakes her head no. 

He stands up and returns the things to his closet before taking Lacey into his arms. "Lets go get some brekkie." he hears Lacey grumble in agreement and smiles. He walks downstairs and over to the table in the kitchen, setting down Lacey in the vacant chair next to Harry before walking over to the stove to talk to Liam, who appeared to be making pancakes. 

"How ya doing, sweetheart?" Harry asks in between sips of coffee. 

"I'm okay, thanks. How are you?" Lacey answers.

"Just swell." Harry goofily responds, causing her to giggle softly.

Louis smiles at the giggling girl, glad she is at least comfortable with Harry. He picks up the two plates of pancakes topped with fruit and sippy cup of orange juice and brings them over to the table. "Breakfast is served!" he announces, making the girl giggle harder. He sets down her plate and the sippy cup in front of her before taking his seat on her other side. 

Liam brings over two more plates and sets one down in front of Harry,  taking the other for himself. He notices that Lacey stopped giggling and now was frowning at the table. "What's the matter love?"

"Where's Niall and Zayn?" 

"They're just upstairs getting dressed, they take bit longer than Harry and me." Liam tells her with a wink. 

She nods and turns to her food. She picks up her fork and stabs at piece of pancake, which Louis has already cut up. She opens her mouth wide and slips the piece in. She chews it for a moment, then her blue eyes light up with joy. "It's so yummy! Thank you Lili!" she exclaims, already shoveling another piece in her mouth, not even noticing what she had said.

Harry and Louis chuckle at the little girl, but Liam just beams. He feels so happy that the girl called him that, that she felt comfortable enough to call him that. Not to mention it was just plain adorable.

Louis shoots him an envious look, jealous that he had gotten a nickname first. Liam just gives him a smug smile and sticks his tongue out jokingly.

Once she has devoured half of the pancakes and some of the fruit, Lacey sets the fork down and and pushes the plate away slightly. She eyes the sippy cup hesitantly but doesn't take it.

"Why don't you have some orange juice, love? It'll help wash down all those pancakes you just gobbled down." Louis prompts, hoping she'll take it.

Lacey nods and slowly takes the the sippy cup. She brings it up to her mouth and tilts it back. Noticing that nothing is happening she tentatively sucks on the spout. Some orange juice comes out, which she isn't quite expecting, causing her to cough and sputter.

The boys watch her cautiously, but know that she needs to figure it out on her own. 

And soon enough, she gets down the rhythm and sucks down the orange juice contently. The boys relax a bit and Harry returns to reading the newspaper on the table while Louis and Liam eat.

At this moment, Zayn and Niall enter the kitchen, Niall laughing hysterically at something Zayn just said. "Holy shit mate!" Niall exclaims after his wheezing dies down. 

"Niall!" Zayn scolds with a small punch to the arm. He nods at Lacey who is watching the affair over her bobbing sippy cup. 

When the boys turn to her she lowers the cup and offers them a bright smile and  a "hi!"

"Why hello there!" Niall says, flouncing over to the table whilst ignoring the angry look from Louis. 

Zayn chuckles and grabs two plates, also taking his spot at the table. 

The table is silent other than the sound of Lacey drinking, the newspaper rustling, and the sounds of the other boys eating. Harry glances at Louis who is still seething at Niall in between bites of pancake. "Well," he starts, breaking the silence, "I think that after breakfast, we ought to sit down and make some rules. For all of us." he tacks on with a pointed look at Niall.

Niall sheepishly nods and offers Louis an apologetic smile. 

Louis sighs, exasperated, but smiles back. He could never stay mad at Niall, which the boy knows and takes full advantage of. He then turns to Lacey who had finished the juice and was now fidgeting in her chair whilst watching the boys bicker. He stands up and grabs his plate. 

"All done love?" he asks before taking hers as well.

Lacey nods, but remains mute. 

Louis takes the plate and brings it to the kitchen. He is slightly worried about how little the girl is talking, but hopefully that will come as she gets more comfortable. He washes his hands and grabs a damp rag for Lacey. 

Harry watches Louis out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be too obvious. He is just so handsome! Especially when he gets protective of Lacey. Harry feels a kick under the table and looks up to see Zayn smirking at him. He sticks out his tongue, but doesn't deny anything. 

Louis picks up Lacey and throws the rag across the room, thankfully landing in sink. "Let's be going then, yeah?" he tells the boys.

They stand up and file into the living room, putting their dishes in the dishwasher on their way out. They all take their seats as they had done before breakfast and look at Louis, who is obviously expected to take the lead.

He sighs, "Liam grab a pen and paper, will you mate?" 

"Sure." he responds hopping up to do so. He walks into the kitchen and rummages through a drawer for a pen and pad of paper. He eventually finds one and walks back into the silent room.

"Okay then." Zayn starts. " First rule, no swearing." he says, mainly at Niall, but then turning to the others and Lacey. "For any of us." 

Liam nods and jots it down. "No leaving Lacey alone if she's in a headspace." he suggests, writing it down when Louis nods. 

"I think we know the basic rules, but we need to be very clear of all of Lacey's rules." Louis remarks. "To start, Lacey, I really want you to try to get into a headspace, which kinda just means have us do things for you. Sort of like a child would. That make sense?" 

Lacey nods and mumbles an agreement. 

"Be respectful. No name calling, fits, any of that." Harry adds.

 "I think that sounds fine. We can always add as we go along. How 'bout punishments?" Liam asks whilst writing everything down.

"Corner time." Louis says immediately and firmly. "Ten minutes for every broken rule. I don't want to hit her in any way.  That sound fair darling?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." 

"Good. We'll put the rules on the fridge so we can always see them. Is that all?" Louis finishes, looking at the other boys. 

They nod and look at one another, waiting to see of anyone has objections. 

"Well now that, that boring stuff is over I declare it playtime. What do you want to do Lacey?" Niall asks, standing up to stretch his arms.

"Can we color?" she asks tentatively, not wanting to cross any lines.

"Of course! Coloring it is!" Niall says as he steps forward and scoops up Lacey. "Zayn! Grab the stuff and meet us in the bonus room!" he says, running out of the room.

"Niall!" Zayn yells, leaping up to chase after them. With once glance back he grabs Liam's arm and pulls him out of the room, giving Harry a wink as they leave. 

Harry shakes his head and chuckles. 

"What?" Louis asks, confused.

"Zayn's lame attempt to hook us up." Harry says sheepishly. He glances up to see Louis' reaction, glad to see a shy smile. 

"Well, no matter how lame, we're alone now..." Louis trails off suggestively.

With more confidence, Harry stands up and pulls Louis up too. Holding his hands he asks "Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?"

"It's about damn time you got the balls to ask" Louis says before leaning in for a kiss. 

The two lock lips for a solid minute before Harry pulls back. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course you idiot." Louis responds fondly. 

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry says in a mock discipline voice. "You just broke two of our rules in less than a minute! I say that calls for twenty minutes in the corner."

"Only if you're there too." he says kissing his boyfriend's jaw. 

"Well I certainly can't argue with that logic." Harry replies, tilting Louis' chin up so that their lips meet. 

The two remain down stairs for a few more minutes until Louis decides that they need to make an appearance before the other boys get any ideas. 

Harry agrees and let's himself be pulled along to the bonus room.

"About time you two showed up. Beginning to worry you ran off together." Zayn remarks jokingly as they walk in the door.

"So it's official then?" Liam asks. "You two are together?" 

"Yes sir." Harry replies, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind and kissing his cheek. 

"Well it took long enough you guys long enough, I mean you two have liked each other for the better part of five years!" Niall laughs.

"You don't rush love, Horan." Louis sasses back.

"Congratulations." Lacey says softly.

"Thank you darling. I've been waiting for one of you to say it." Harry kids. "See boys, at least Lacey has manners!" 

"Hey!" Zayn says conjuring up a hurt look. " Although I suppose it's fair. Will you accept my apology?" he mocks.

"Maybe..." Louis teases. "If we can see the wondrous Zayn's newest masterpiece." Louis says pointing at the table were they had been coloring moments before.

Zayn chuckles and slides over his picture. 

"Zayn, you never cease to amaze." Louis says, completely serious. 

Harry looks over Louis' shoulder at the drawing and smiles. Zayn, fully anticipating their request, had drawn him and Louis holding hands. "I hope you know that you will never get this back." Harry teased. He turns to Lacey. "And what are you working on darling?" 

Lacey hands her drawing to Harry and fiddles with her hair nervously, anxious for his approval.

"Wow!" Harry said, genuinely impressed. Lacey had drawn the sunset over a silhouette of the New York skyline. "You and Zayn should do an art show some day." 

"What about me?" Liam jokingly whines. 

Harry walks over to the table to view the two remaining drawings. "Sub-par Payn-o. And Niall, you need to go back to kindergarten."

"Hey! I'm the next Picasso and none of you can see the true beauty of squiggly lines." Niall defends, laughing. 

Louis glances at Lacey and his smile wilts a bit to see Lacey playing with her hair instead of laughing along. He was hoping she would be more comfortable with them, but he understands she needs time to slip into a headspace. He feels two hands on his shoulders and turns to see Harry smiling at him. He gingerly pecks his lips and smiles, glad to know Harry understands what he's thinking.

"Eewww! Just because you two are together doesn't mean the rest of us want the PDA!" Niall says with a smile.

"Get over it Nialler. You and your girl have given us plenty of shows over the past couple years." Louis fires back. 

Niall clamps his hands over Lacey's ears jokingly, "shhhh! Are trying to tell Lacey all my secrets in the first week?!"

Lacey finally giggles, much to Louis' joy. "Can I meet her, Niall?" 

"Of course, love. Maybe next week?" 

Lacey nods happily and goes back to fiddling with her hair. "Can we do something else Louis? I'm kinda bored." she asks.

Louis smiled "what are you thinking of?" Not that it mattered, he would have done anything she wanted.

"Movie?" 

"Then movie it is! Can you help me pick up the coloring stuff first?" Louis responds.

Lacey nods and gathers all the pencils together while Liam helps her stack the paper. Louis nods in approval and scoops her up. He shifts her to one hip and grabs the colored pencils and hands them to Lacey. "Can you hang on to those while I carry you love?" 

Lacey nods and makes a show of holding onto the pencils tightly. 

Louis carries her downstairs and into the kitchen opening up their drawer of pens and pencils and keys and pretty much everything else. He bends down a bit to allow Lacey to place the pencils in the drawer, which she does with care. He then brings her into the living room where the others are just sitting down and turning on the TV. He sits Lacey in between Zayn and Liam on the couch then walks over to sit next to Harry on the love seat. 

"What movie?" Niall asks from the other side of Liam, clicking through on demand with the remote.

"Do you have Robin Hood?" Lacey asks. 

"Yea!" Liam cries "That was my favorite movie as a kid." 

Niall browses the movies for a minute before finding the one they want. He clicks it then sets the remote on the table and leans back against the couch. 

Lacey snuggles up against Zayn subconsciously, making the man smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, don't expect me to update this often XD, I'm going to try for once a week.


	3. Zaynie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 3! Thank you so much to every who bookmarked, commented, or gave kudos, it means so much to me!

Zayn smiles as Lacey lets out a cute grumble in her sleep as she shifts. She had fallen asleep not even half an hour into the movie. Not that he could blame her, it had been a busy morning, not to mention it was probably emotionally draining for her. Zayn checks his watch. 1:37. She has been sleeping for about an hour now and the other boys had gone off to do other things. He sighs, really not wanting to wake her, but if he doesn't wake her now she won't sleep well tonight. He clicks off the TV after pausing his recording of The Tonight Show. He gently brushes her hair off of her face in attempt to calmly wake her. The only response he gets is for her to roll away from him, her head still in his lap. "Lacey. Sweetheart. It's time to get up." he gently coos at her. She grumbles again, but he can tell that she is waking up.

As Lacey comes to, she feels a strong hand running through her hair. She sighs contently as the hand massages her head. She hears a light chuckle and opens her eyes to see Zayn smiling down at her. She smiles groggily, not completely aware of anything yet. She sits up slowly, assuming Zayn woke her so that he could move. She feels him get up, but is surprised when he picks her up as well.

"Are you hungry babe?" Zayn asks her asks her on his way to the kitchen. 

Lacey shrugs "I'm okay." 

Zayn frowns. He doesn't like how skinny and underfed she is. "Can you try to eat something for me?"

Lacey thinks about it for a second before responding, "yeah, I guess."

Zayn walks into the kitchen and sets her on the counter near the fridge. He then goes over and opens it, looking at what they have. "What'cha in the mood for, Lace?" 

"I dunno." 

"How 'bout mac'n cheese?" he says, shaking a box of Kroger mac'n cheese in attempt to make it seem more exciting.

"That sounds good." Lacey says, looking down at her feet as she swings the back and forth. 

"Okay, darling, I'm gonna need to set you on the floor while I cook, is that okay?" Zayn asks her.

Lacey just nods and lifts her arms so Zayn can pick her up.

He offers her a grateful smile as he sets her on the floor a little ways away so he doesn't trip on her. He turns to the stereo and presses play. 

Lacey flinches as Frank Sinatra comes out of the out of unseen speakers.

Zayn dumps a box of noodles into the pot and stirs it for a minute before turning back to her. "I've never really asked, but how are you, love? With this whole situation?"

Lacey is a bit taken aback and it shows on her face. "what?"

"Like with your amnesia, stay with us, all of it."

"Oh, okay. Um, well I'm not sure how to feel about the amnesia, I'm just confused. Like I want to remember, but I have a feeling in my gut that I won't like it."

Zayn nods sadly. "Has anything come back today?"

"No, not yet. I think that this just may be too different from my old life to trigger any memories. But I dunno really." 

"Hmm" Zayn hums. "And how do you feel about us?"

"I've grown quite fond of you actually." Lacey responds sheepishly. "I appreciate what you did taking me in and all. I really didn't want to go to an orphanage. They mean well, but they just seem like dreary, awful places. And the attention has been nice I guess, I kinda get the feeling that I didn't get too much of it before you found me."

Zayn nods thoughtfully. "I'm glad you like us. Would you consider staying with us after you get your memories back?"

"I dunno. Maybe, I guess. At this point I don't have a family to miss but, I don't think I would be able to stay knowing I've got a family looking for me."

Zayn smiles sadly. "That's understandable." He glances away to see the pot boiling over and quickly runs over to turn the heat down. After that he watches the pot, periodically stirring it.

A few minutes go by peacefully, Zayn singing along as he cooks, until Lacey feels the urge that she has been repressing the whole day. She whimpers softly, unheard to Zayn. She really has to go. There is a line of what she will do, and this crosses it. She decides that her best bet is to find a bathroom and take the nappy off there. She debates standing up, but thinks better of it, opting to crawl instead. She drags herself out of the kitchen and into the family room. She crawls over to the attached hallway and to the very first door. She gets on her knees and slowly opens the door. It appears to be some sort of office, much to her dismay. She closes the door quietly, cringing as she starts to feel cramps from holding it in. As quickly as she can, she crawls to the next door. She peeks inside, but closes it when she finds that it's only a closet. 

Lacey is going to the other side of the hallway when the cramps worsen. She doubles over and curls into a ball, grabbing her stomach in attempt to stop the pain. She begins to cry, harder and harder as the cramps worsen, but she refuses to go in a nappy. 

Zayn frowns and turns down the music, swearing he heard something. Upon hearing another cry, he recognizes the sound and turns towards Lacey. Zayn freezes. She isn't there. "Fuck." Zayn curses under his breath running out of the kitchen. He follows the noise into the hallway and his heart breaks when he sees Lacey curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. He rushes over and crouches down next to her. "Lacey, what's wrong?" he says, concerned.

Lacey continues bawling, but manages to choke out "it hurts."

"what hurts baby?" he asks.

Lacey just bawls harder, unable to answer through her sobs.

Zayn looks worriedly at her, determined to figure out what is going on. Then he notices her arms holding her stomach and it all clicks. "Baby." he says firmly, "you gotta let it out, you're gonna hurt yourself. "

"Don't wanna!" Lacey exclaims hysterically.

"I know you don't, but is it worth hurting this bad?"

"Don't wanna make you think I'm gross." Lacey says, calmer now, but still in obvious pain.

Zayn rocks backwards and sits down, figuring that this may take a minute. He gently rubs Lacey's back. "Oh, love, the boys and I could never think that. We would be so proud of you if you used your nappy." Zayn assures her.

"P-proud?" 

Zayn nods. "Please Lacey. Will you try for me?" he tries again. 

Lacey looks at him hesitantly, but then shakes her head no. "I-I can't."

Zayn sighs, over dramatically. "I guess I'm gonna have to call a friend to help me out then." 

Lacey looks up at him, scared. "who?" she asks, barley crying now.

"The tickle monster!" Zayn yells as he pounces on the girl, tickling her with his fingers. 

Lacey laughs and laughs as Zayn tickles her, unable to stop even when she feels herself wet the diaper. Still giggling and crying she screams "Zayn! Stop!"

Zayn  notices the wetness and lets up on the tickling. "That's a good girl." Zayn says. "I'm proud of you for giving this whole thing try. Doesn't that feel better now?"

Lacey nods and shifts her weight into Zayn's arms, curling up against his body, still quite mortified. She balls a little bit of his t-shirt in her hand and clings to it as she cries. 

Zayn just cuddles the girl and lets her cry. He strokes the girls hair soothingly and racks his brain for anything to calm her down. "I know how it goes" Zayn sings softly, remembering that only singing calmed him when he was little. "I know how it goes from wrong and right. Silence and sound, did they ever hold each other tight, like us? Did they ever fight, like us?" Zayn glances down to see Lacey looking up at him with her big doe eyes, completely calm. He smiles and shifts his weight to stand up. He does so with Lacey in his arms. She lets out a whimper and he looks at her "What baby?"

"Don't stop singing." Lacey pleads.

Zayn smiles again and nods, making his way to Louis' room where they keep the things. "You and I, we don't wanna be like them. We can make it till the end. Nothing can come between you and I." Zayn sings growing louder as he sets Lacey on the bed. He grabs the supplies from the closet and sets them next to her. "Oh, you and I." he continues as he slides down her sweats.

Lacey blushes slightly and plays with her hair, but still looks at Zayn, entranced by his voice. 

He undoes the nappy and quickly wipes her down, trying to make the process as quick and painless as possible. He smiles a bit when he hears Lacey catch on with the tune and hum contently. He slides the new one under her, grabs the powder and uses thoroughly, hoping that letting the girl sit and cry didn't result in a diaper rash. He pulls her sweats up as he sings the final "ohhh, you and I". 

Lacey smiles and sits up, wiping her last tears off her cheeks as Zayn puts everything back into the closet. He walks back over and she puts her arms up, just wanting to be held. 

Zayn chuckles and does so. "Hey babe, how 'bout we go see about a late lunch then, yeah?" 

Lacey only snuggles closer into Zayn, humming her agreement. 

The two make their way downstairs, towards the kitchen. Zayn sets Lacey on the counter and puts the already made bowls of Mac n' cheese in the microwave. He turns back to the girl, smiles and boops her nose, making her giggle. As he pulls away she catches his finger in between her teeth and shakes her head playfully. Zayn laughs and plays along, moving his finger around and watching as her head follows it. 

The kitchen timer goes off, but Lacey remains attached to Zayn's finger. However, it only takes a little bit of tickling to distract her enough for Zayn to retreat to the microwave to get their bowls. He chuckles as he sees Lacey watching him bring the bowls to the table, but still finds it a bit unusual. He starts to question if she's fallen into some sort of headspace after having to use the nappy earlier. He shrugs to himself and decides to test it during lunch.

Lacey swings her feet waiting for Zayn to come back to her. Her mind has been feeling a bit cloudy since earlier in the afternoon, but had decided it wasn't anything to worry the man with.  She smiles as Zayn finishes setting the utensils down and comes to get her. She lift her arms and calls out "Zaynie!" happily as he gets closer. 

Zayn smiles, it now being very obvious that she had fallen into some sort headspace. But how old? He carries her over to the table and sits her down, then turning to sit down himself. "Do you want me to feed you, love?" he asks, trying to gage what age she is.

Lacey shakes her head adamantly. "No! I'm a big girl! I can do it."

Zayn chuckles, although he will admit he is disappointed. "I know that, love. I was just asking if you wanted me to." he reassures.

"Oh." Lacey ponders the thought for a second before picking up her utensils and handing them to Zayn. "No noises though. I'm a big girl." Lacey demands, bringing Zayn's light chuckle back to his lips.

"Of course not. No sounds." Zayn agrees as he scoops up some macaroni. He gently guides the spoon into Lacey's wide awaiting mouth and watches as she latches on, before sliding the spoon out of her mouth. Zayn smiles fondly at Lacey dramatically munching the macaroni. She makes another show of swallowing before opening her mouth for another bite. Zayn obliges willingly and with a grin plastered to his face. 

It is then that Harry and Louis walk through the front door, having just gotten home from their first official date. They had gone out for lunch at a small local restaurant that Harry knows, but ended up coming back when Louis' thoughts drifted to Lacey. Harry had protested that Zayn could do just fine on his own, which deep down Louis knew as well, but he still insisted on coming home. Harry did so resistantly, but faltered when Louis whipped out the puppy dog eyes. How he loves those puppy dog eyes.

"Zayn?" Louis calls out.

Zayn pauses as he goes to scoop out more Mac n' cheese. 

"Zayn?" Louis calls again, slightly more urgently.

He sets down the spoon and turns to Lacey. "Hey, love. I'm gonna go see who that is." he lies, knowing exactly who the yells belong to. "Can you stay right here for me?" 

Lacey nods. "But then more Mac right?" she asks with so much innocence that Zayn's heart nearly melts on the spot.

"Of course, love. Now hang tight, I'll be right back." he answers whilst standing up. He walks out of the room, through the living room, and into the foyer, only to get an earfull of Louis' hollering. "Chill out mate, I'm right here." he tells him.

Louis turns to Zayn. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you? Is she okay?" he demands.

Zayn chuckles and smiles at Harry who is giving him an apologetic look from behind his boyfriend. "Lacey is fine, as am I, thanks for asking" Zayn pokes sarcastically. "But I thought that before you see her there is something you should know." he tells them, more serious now.

"Get on with it mate." Harry says, noticing how anxious Louis had become.

"Well, she has fallen into a headspace..." Zayn trails off.

"What?" Louis exclaims. "Harry, I knew we shouldn't have gone! Look what we missed. Okay where is-"

"How old?" Harry asks, cutting of the ramblings of Louis. 

"Not quite sure. I'm thinking anywhere from four to seven, well, why don't you just see for yourself?" Zayn responds, turning to lead them to the kitchen.

The two boys follow and smile when they enter the kitchen to see Lacey swinging her legs contently as she waits for Zayn. 

"Hey love. I'm back." Zayn tells her to get her attention. 

"Yay!" Lacey exclaims, turning her head to Zayn. "Hazza! Lou Lou!" Lacey shouts, bouncing in her chair with excitement. 

Louis' face lights up at the nickname. "Hiya, love. What'cha doing?" 

"Zaynie was feeding me Mac n' cheese" she says with a pointed look at Zayn, just in case he forgot. "But not because I need him to. Just 'cause I want him to." Lacey adds quickly. 

Louis beams at her and sits down in Zayn's spot "Can I feed you, hun? 

Lacey looks at Zayn apologetically whilst nodding yes to Louis. She opens her mouth and Louis happily feeds her. 

Harry chuckles at his boyfriend and takes his seat next to him, Zayn taking the one next to Lacey. "Lacey?" Harry asks her, getting a thought. "How old are you?" 

Lacey finishes her bite before smiling at Harry. "Silly Hazza! I'm six!" she says proudly displaying six fingers. 

Harry chuckles. "Of course you are! How could I forget?" 

Zayn shakes his head, kicking himself for not thinking of doing that first. 

Soon enough Louis is telling a fussy Lacey that there is no more Mac 'n cheese, but that dinner will be soon enough. 

"I'm sorry, Lacey, I would have made more if I had known you were this hungry!" Zayn apologizes, really regretting it. They need to take any opportunity Lacey gives them to get some more food inside her tiny body. 

Lacey hums her apology and the boys smile at her, enjoying every second that she is theirs.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I am so, so sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter, I feel awful. And I know it's way past thanksgiving, but I liked this chapter and hope you will too!

Harry guides Lacey's hand to the calendar and helps her cross out yesterday's date. Zayn had helped her pick out an outfit before bed last night, so she was wearing a long sweater over leggings and Harry thought she was adorable.

"Is it today, Hazza?" Lacey asks hopefully.

"Yes, sweetheart. Today is Thanksgiving." Harry answers tiredly. It was eight o'clock and the boys were going to all get up to help with the cooking. "Do you wanna do me a favor, Lace?" 

Lacey nods excitedly. "Do you wanna go wake up Zayn for me?" Lacey's eyes widen in excitement.

"Okay!" she says. She turns and starts running down the hall.

"Lacey!" Harry reprimands. Ever since Lacey had been able to walk again she had been running everywhere. The girl had more energy than a five year old. "No running." he scolds when she glances back at him.

"Sorry" Lacey nods dutifully and makes a show of walking slowly, but the second she turns the corner he hears her pace quicken to a run. Oh well, let Zayn deal with it if he wants to. Harry turns and walks into the kitchen where Louis stands over the stove making scrambled eggs. He wraps his arms around the smaller man's frame and gently kisses his cheek.

"Hey you." Louis replies, turning so that their lips meet. "I made breakfast." 

"No, you burnt breakfast. I can smell it from the living room." Harry jabs playfully.

Louis looks back at the stove and pouts. "Wow, this is what I get for trying to do something nice for my boyfriend."

Harry chuckles and kisses him again. "I love hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"Boyyyyfriend." Harry drawls. 

"Oh shut up." Louis chuckles punching him in the arm.

"Nope. I don't think I'll ever shut up, but you can always keep trying." he blabbers. 

Louis turns and takes Harry's head in his hands. He presses his lips against his mans and just kisses him passionately.

"I take it back. When you ask like that I will most definitely shut up." Harry corrects himself when the two break apart.

Louis chuckles and takes the awfully made eggs to the sink, dumping them down the garbage disposal.

Meanwhile, Lacey creaks open Zayn's door quietly. She peeks inside and sees a lump on the bed that she figures to be Zayn. She tiptoes over to the bed and pauses, ready to pounce, near the edge of the bed. With one jump she lands on Zayn laughing and shaking him. He yelps and jerks awake. 

"Hey! What was that for?" he demands angrily, but he softens his face and sighs upon seeing Lacey's scared face. He opens his arms and Lacey crawls up and snuggles against him. He lays back down with his arm protectively around Lacey and begins to doze off. He groans, hearing a small voice interrupt his sleep. "Zee? Hazza wanted you downstairs cause you hafta help cook." Lacey informs him. Zayn grumbles, but knows that he did promise that and if he didn't get up Liam would bring up a bucket of cold water. 

"Five more minutes." Zayn pleads, grabbing Lacey and pulling her closer him. Lacey giggles and squirms out of his grasp. She grabs his hand and begins to pull. 

"Come on! It's my first thanksgiving let's go go go! Hazza said I can help!" she says, not able to pull him out of bed. 

He sighs, but swings his legs over the edge tiredly. He grumbles protests but just allows himself to be tugged along by Lacey to the kitchen. 

"Morning sunshine." Liam chuckles at Zayn. The rest of the boys were already up and at it, pulling out pots and pans for their thanksgiving feast. Zayn shoots him a look, crabby to be up before noon. 

Liam puts his hands up in mock surrender, drawing an eye roll from Niall. He turns to Lacey. "Good morning to you too!"

"Morning Li!" Lacey chirps. 

"My aren't we chipper this morning?" Niall buts in.

"Yup, yup yup. Its thanksgiving Ni! There's gonna be yummy, yummy food and LouLou says that your friends are coming and I get to meet them!" she babbles, earning a chuckle from the boys. 

"That's right, love. But first we gotta cook, so why don't you come over her and help me wash the apples?" Louis suggests fondly.

"O-Kay!" Lacey exclaims, scrambling over to help. The boys chuckle and resume, Zayn walking over to help Niall in his part of the kitchen. 

\---

Four hours later everything is in the oven and ready to go. Zayn looks like he's about to pass out, as well as Lacey. Liam notes this fondly. "Lacey, why don't you lay down for a nap?"

"I don't wanna." Lacey pouts, holding off a yawn. 

"What if I take a nap too?" Zayn asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"I'm not tired." she protests.

"Sweetheart, you need a nap before dinner." Liam says gently but firmly.

"But what if I miss everything?" Lacey worries.

"Don't worry love, I'll wake you up before dinner." Liam responds fondly. 

"Okay, fine." she shrugs after a few hopeful glances from Liam and Zayn. Zayn goes into the living room and Lacey follows, tiredly. He lays down on one couch and begins to pull the blanket over himself when he feels Lacey lay down next to him. 

"Do you not want your own couch sweetheart?" Zayn asks, surprised.

"Uh-uh." Lacey grumbles through a yawn already curled up against him. He shrugs to himself and pulls the rest of the blanket over the two. He slides his arms around her so she won't fall off then drifts to sleep himself.

\---

Niall and Harry are in the dining room adding the extension to the table so they will have more room at the table. "So who all is coming?" Niall questions Harry.

"I think Calum, Ashton, Michael. I'm not positive about Luke, I know he's trying. Oh and my sister as well. Is your girl coming Niall?"

"Yeah. Sel said she'll make it." Niall confirms, nodding his blonde head as he speaks.

"So that's 13 then?"

"12." Niall corrects. "Are we having some trouble with math, mate?" he jokes.

Harry shake his head and changes the subject. "Alright then, do you think this is enough space?" he says, having finished attaching the extension and adding all the necessary chairs.

"It's enough for thirteen" Niall pokes fun at him.

Harry shakes his head and is about to fire back a comeback of his own when the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell, then, Haz." Niall jokes, walking past Harry to open the door. The blonde opens the door is hit with a bombardment of hugs and a chorus of "Nialler!" 

Niall chuckles. "Come on in lads." he sarcastically retorts, as all of his guests were already past him in the foyer. 

"Ashton! Michael! Calum! Luke!" Harry calls walking into the room. "You guys made it!" 

"Of course, you doofus, you know we wouldn't miss it!" Luke jokes, embracing Harry. The boys banter for a moment before Liam and Louis join them and invite them for appetizers and drinks in the kitchen. 

Meanwhile Lacey jolts awake, covered in sweat and shaking. Zayn is sound asleep next to her, snoring lightly. She slides off the couch, going to find Louis. She goes to the stairs, figuring that he was probably doing his hair or something when she hears laughing from the kitchen. She redirects herself to the kitchen door, but pauses when she sees four strange men chatting with Louis, Harry, Liam, and Niall. She shifts out of sight, not wanting to interrupt anyone. 

The boys chat about life for a while until topics turn to the present. "So, Lou, where is this adorable little girl you were telling me about?" Calum asks seriously.

"She's napping with Zayn right now, both of them got tired out from cooking all day." Louis explains. 

"Is there anything we shouldn't do around her?" Ashton asks, wanting to be a respectful guest.

Louis looks at his housemates and shrugs. "She's in a mindset of about a six year old, so just keep that in mind, I guess. Oh! And please don't swear!" he says with serious look at Calum, who puts his hands up in innocence. 

"Six, Lou?" I thought she was younger than that?" Luke questions.

Harry buts in, "We'd like her to be younger, especially Lou here." he tells them, throwing his arm over Louis shoulder. 

Unbeknownst to the boys, Lacey stands in shock just around the corner. 'They don't like me like this? Or do they just not like me? Of course they don't. All I've done for them is cause problems.' she thinks, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'I need to be what they want me to be. I'll be younger. But not in front of other people. I'll start tomorrow. That's a good plan. Maybe I should tell Louis tonight.' she thinks, coming farther out of her headspace with every thought. 'Just act like an angel for tonight.' Lacey tells herself. She take a deep breath and rounds the corner. Louis spots her immediately. 

"Lacey!" then he takes in her teary eyes, sweat covered body and red cheeks. "Oh, darling what's wrong?" he asks, squatting down to give her a hug. 

"B-Bad dream" Lacey sputters into his shoulder, hiding her face from the group of men watching them. 

Louis nods and picks up Lacey, standing up as he does so. "We'll be right back lads." Louis excuses them, carrying Lacey upstairs. He sings gently in her ear, remembering Zayn telling him how much it calms her. He sits on his bed with her in his lap and rocks her soothingly. "Lacey, darling, what was your dream about?" Louis questions, wondering to himself if it was about her past. 

Lacey sniffles and composes herself, doing her best to act like the scared little girl they think she is. "B-bad man wanted to hurt me." She tells him in a young voice.

"The same man as the bad dreams before?" he asks.

Lacey pauses. While she was in a headspace she hadn't even considered they could be connected, but thinking back on it now, it was always the same man. She was in the same corner, recoiling from the shadowy man. "I-I think so." 

Louis strokes her hair and sings gently in her ear, not attempting to speak, nor expecting her to. After a few seconds he shifts Lacey off his lap and goes to his closet. He grabs a new similar outfit as the one she wears now, which is soaked in sweat and a leaking diaper. He slides off her leggings and sweater as he begins to speak. "So, love, who are you most excited to meet?" he asks in attempt to distract her. 

"Ummmm, Niall's girlfriend, I suppose. Have you met her? What's she like?" Lacey asks, interested in the subject.

Louis begins to change her diaper as he answers "her name is Selena and she's very sweet, beautiful, and nice. I'm sure you'll love her and she'll love you too. She's actually quite close with Gemma, Harry's sister, as of late as well, so the three of you will get along famously, I'm sure of it." Louis declares, patting Lacey's stomach. She glances down to see that he had finished diapering her and was now pulling up her leggings. He picks up the sweater and slides it over her head, booping her little nose when he was all done. "Are you ready to go downstairs?" he asks. "We don't have to if you're not ready."

Lacey shakes her head, reminding herself quickly of her promise to herself of angelic behavior. "We can go now." 

Louis nods and picks her up. He carries her downstairs and back into the kitchen where Zayn was now up, chatting, and picking off the appetizers that they put out. He winks at her as they walk in, popping a cracker into his mouth. 

"Hello, love." Liam greets her. "And I guess hello to Louis to." he says after receiving a mocking sour face from him. 

"Hi Li." Lacey says, nervously avoiding eye contact with the unknown men in the room. 

"Lacey, this is Calum, Michael, Luke, and Ashton." he tells her, pointing each one out. "And lads, this is Lacey." She lifts her eyes to meet theirs, and upon seeing smile she tentatively returns the favor. 

The room goes quiet, waiting for someone to say something, when the doorbell rings. Harry, Louis, Lacey, and Niall excuse themselves to the foyer to greet their guests. The door opens to reveal two very beautiful women. 

"Gemma!" Harry exclaims excitedly, wrapping his sister in a warm embrace. Meanwhile, Niall pulls the other girl into a hug with a quick peck on the lips, leading Lacey to believe this must be Selena. 

Gemma then turns to Lacey. "Hello there, love, how are you? Is my little brother treating you alright?" 

Lacey offers her a smile, immediately taking a liking to her. "I'm good. And Hazza's good too." Lacey tells her.

"I'm glad. I'd have to beat him up if he wasn't treating an angel like you right." she says with a mischievous look at Harry.

Lacey blushes at the comment. "Thank you." she eventually responds quietly.

"No problem. Us girls gotta watch out for each other." Gemma remarks.

"Speaking of that, I have no clue how you are surviving in house full of this many boys." Selena tells her, having broken away from Niall and was now facing them. 

Lacey giggles. "They're not that bad." 

"Hey! 'That bad?'" Niall exclaims jokingly. 

"Oh shut it babe, you know you are that bad. She's just being nice." Selena tells him. She places a kiss on his jaw for good measure then turns back to the others. "Well let's go find the party then, shall we?" Selena says, pulling Niall to where she hears the voices in the kitchen. 

"Selena!" calls Liam, seeing her walk into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm great! And yourself?"

"I'm good. These, by the way, are our mates, Calum, Michael, Luke and Ashton, and of course you already know Zayn." he says with a playful punch to Zayn's arm.

Selena laughs and offers a quick greeting to Zayn before turning to the other boys. "I'm Selena, as our horrible host forgot to point out." she said with a joking accusatory glance at Liam. "It is so nice to meet you all."

At this point Harry, Gemma, Lacey, and Louis walk back into the kitchen, having chatted in the hall for a moment. "The party has arrived!" Gemma exclaims, taking Zayn into a warm hug, followed by Liam. "Hello boys," she acknowkledges the four men standing there, chatting with one another, Selena, and Niall. "How have you been?"

"We've been good, thanks!" Michael answers "It's been way to long Gem."

"How have you been?" Calum asks, with a glance at Michael before turning his attention to Gemma. 

"Famished, that's what I've been. Harry, where is all this food we've been bribed with so that you can tell Lacey you have friends?" Gemma asks.

Lacey laughs and Harry rolls his eyes at his bantering older sister. "It's all set up in the dining room you royal pain." He jokes, to which Gemma fakes an offended look. He just gives her a kiss on the cheek as he walks past her, leading the group to the dining room. 

The chatter and sibling banter continues through the lovely dinner. Harry and Louis take turns feeding Lacey, as she had grown quite accustom to being fed and they didn't want to stop that anytime soon. Lacey is quiet and polite the whole dinner, which somewhat worries Louis. She had become such a chatterbox around the boys (not they minded, she said the most adorable things), but he decides to chalk it up to being shy around new people. The evening grows late quick and soon enough the guests are leaving.

"I'm glad you learned to cook. It's an improvement over what you used to make." Gemma informs Harry. All the guests and boys with the exception of Selena and Niall, are standing in the foyer as they ready themselves to depart.

"I was nine!" Harry retorts, knowing exactly which horrid meal she was referring to. He laughs anyway, hugging his sister goodbye. 

"Goodbye, Angel." Gemma says to Lacey, who is tiredly learning against Liam's sturdy figure. 

Lacey smiles and steps away from Liam towards Gemma. She wraps her in a hug and wishes her a goodnight before stepping back and retreating into Liam's arms.

Gemma smiles, surprised, but pleased. She wishes the other boys well then steps out the door. 

The other boys chat with their hosts as they get their jackets and shoes on. Lacey feels a nudge in her back and looks up to Liam. "Why don't you go give them a hug?" He asks hopefully. 

Lacey looks at him but only burrows further into his side, debating the possibility. She wanted to be perfect for the boys, but still didn't really know these people. Calum chuckles a bit. "You don't want to hug Michael, he stinks!" He tells her as he leans down to tie his shoe, making her giggle.

"Hey!" Michael retorts, shoving Calum. "I am not!" 

Calum topples over from the shove, laughing hysterically, causing Lacey to laugh harder too. He gets up chuckling and lands a friendly punch on Michael's arm. Lacey thinks for a moment and before she can talk herself out of it she steps forward and wraps Calum in a big hug. 

Calum is taken aback, but quickly recovers and engulfs the young girl in his arms. He whispers goodbyes softly in her ear, then releases her. She makes her way through the other boys, giving them each a big hug and a shy smile. After leaving Ashton's arms she goes back to Liam, who picks her up easily. Even with all that food inside of her she couldn't be more than 65 pounds, which was underweight, but not by much for her 4'8 figure. 

The boys file out the door, Luke shutting the door behind them. Lacey rests her head on Liam's shoulder, obviously tired. Liam sees her eyes drooping, but wants to stay in the foyer until Selena leaves. "Lou," he starts, "would you mind seeing where Niall and Selena are at? I know she wanted to say goodbye to Lacey and she's pretty tired."

Louis chuckles and Liam gives him a questioning look. 

"It's a bit late for that, Payn-o. She's out like a light." Harry answers for his boyfriend, nodding to Lacey.

Liam glances at his shoulder and sighs seeing Lacey asleep on his shoulder. "Oh, well. We may as well put her down now then." He carries Lacey upstairs, leaving Harry and Louis to do as they pleased. He stops by Louis' room and grabs some of Lacey's pj's and bedtime stuff before bringing her to his room and setting her on the bed. He peels off her sweater and smiles as she subconsciously cuddles against him for heat. He takes a moment to enjoy it, but then quickly removes her leggings and redresses her. Lacey drowsily opens her eyes, stirred awake by the movement.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you." Liam whispers. 

"S'okay." Lacey answers drowsily. 

"While you are up, how 'bout we brush those teeth of yours?" Liam asks her, although he wasn't planning on giving her a choice.

"Kay." She mumbles and slides off the bed. She takes Liam's hand and let's him lead her into his bathroom. In her tired state, she had managed to slip into a headspace once again, without realizing it. He puts toothpaste on her toothbrush and runs it under the water before handing it to her. 

When she doesn't take it he notices her drooping eyes again. The kid is almost passed out standing up. "Love, I know you're tired, but I at least need you to open up." He informs her. She does so without a word and allows Liam to brush her teeth.

He finishes and rinses the toothbrush and sets it on counter, then picking up his and quickly brushing his own teeth. He sees Lacey swaying back and forth, about to pass out and decides that he can skip washing his face just this once. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lacey sway one way, but this time she doesn't catch herself. Liam rushes towards her and catches her, startling her awake. 

Lacey's eyes spring with silent tears as she realizes how close she was to hitting the counter. Liam hugs her close and she curls up into his arms. He picks her up and brings her to his bed. He lays her down and goes to leave but she tightly holds his shirt with one hand. "No Lili, pwease don't go." She requests.

Liam obliges, realizing that she is acting younger than usual, most likely an effect of tiredness. "Okay baby, lemme go get my pjs on first though. I don't want to sleep in jeans."

"M'kay Lili." She hums contently. She curls up on one side of the bed and pulls the covers straight up to her ears as she waits for him.

He comes back minutes later and slides under the covers on the other side, setting his phone on the night stand. Lacey rolls over and adjusts herself so she's laying in the crook of his arm. She smiles up at him drowsily. 

"Hi baby." Liam says softly.

"Hi Lili." She answers in a similar volume.

"Are you feeling younger tonight?" He asks, not sure if he'll get an actual answer.

"No. I just wanna be." 

"You want to be younger?"

"Mh-hmm. Six is no fun. Wanna be younger." She confirms.

Liam's mind races, quite excited. Louis would be so happy, he had been dying to get her a crib and stuffed animals. "How would you like if Loulou and you go shopping online tomorrow to get some stuff that can make you feel littler?" 

"Really?" She asks, excited, but still struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yep. Anything you want."

Content with his answer Lacey drifts off to sleep. When Liam is sure she is out he grabs his phone and starts texting Louis.

Liam: Guess what?

Louis: idk what?

Liam: Lace wants to be younger

Louis: REALLY?! 

Liam: Yea, she even wants to look at baby things with you tomorrow

Louis: That's great!! Harry's excited too

Liam: well, thought I'd let you know. Night, mate

Louis: night

Liam clicks off his phone and sets it on the dresser. Then he rolls over towards Lacey and drifts off into a happy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What characters did you like? Who should I bring back? Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to all those who have reached out, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lacey awakes to see Liam scrolling through his phone. Her head rests on his chest and she watches him contently. He glances down at her, and smiles warmly at her when he sees that she is awake. "Good morning, love."

"Morning Liam." She responds, mainly to let him know that she had come out of her headspace.

He feels slightly less than overjoyed at the response, but didn't let the younger know. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great actually. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Lacey asks.

"Of course, love, anything." He tells her, brushing strands of her hair from her face.

"Can we still do what we talked about yesterday. You know, with Louis? I know I'm not little and I understand if you don't want to. It's just... Yeah." She stammers, embarrassed.

"Of course, I'm sure Louis would love to. I am going to go get dressed, but why don't you go ask him to bring his laptop to breakfast?" He suggests, slipping out from under her.

"Okay." She remarks, getting up as well. She pads out of the room and down the hall to Louis' room. "Louis?" She calls out as she knocks on the door.

"Come on in, love." Responds his voice from inside. 

She opens the door to see Louis sitting on his bed, typing something on his laptop. He pats the spot on the bed next to him and Lacey sits down. She watches him browse the internet for a moment before interrupting. "Louis?"

"Yea, love?" 

"Liam, err, I mean we were wondering if, um..." Lacey stutters playing with her hair. "Well if you could bring your laptop to breakfast? So we can, like, look for, um, stuff?" 

Louis smiles at the girls bashfulness and rubs her shoulders soothingly. "Of course, love. Anything for you." He assures her. He closes his laptop and stands up, Lacey following his lead. She jogs around the bed to catch up to him and latches onto his hand from behind, making a smile spread across the man's face. He leads her to the kitchen with his hands full with her in one and his laptop in the other. He sets the laptop down as Lacey takes her seat and walks over to pour his coffee. He sets down his coffee and sits down next to Lacey. 

Moments later Liam walks in, copying Louis' coffee routine and sitting his respective chair. Louis opens his laptop, looking at Lacey as it loads. "Sweetheart, did you have anything particular in mind?" 

"I really want a teddy bear..." Lacey trails off suggestively.

"Okay. We'll look at stuffed animals later. How 'bout Li or I say an item and you tell us if you're okay with it?" Louis suggests, squeezing Lacey's hand in his. 

Lacey just nods slowly, pondering the idea. "That sounds good."

Liam leans over Louis' shoulder and scans the screen. "How do you feel 'bout a high chair, love?" He asks, really hoping the answer is yes.

Lacey looks at the ground, embarrassed, but nods. 

Liam smiles and writes it down. Louis nods and keeps looking.

"And a crib?" Louis asks.

Lacey's cheeks flush even further and she tucks her head into her chest. She breathes deeply and mumbles a barley audibly "yes."

Louis smiles and scoots closer to the girl. He pulls her into his lap and she hides her face in his chest. He puts his arm around her back and holds her protectively. 

This goes on, Liam and Louis rattling off items and Lacey mumbling her answer.

"Playpen." 

"O-okay."

"Swing."

"No."

"Bottles." 

"Yes."

Eventually the boys run out of things to ask and the trio sit in silence. "I'm going to go get Zayn." Liam announces, "I'll ask him to paint your room and help us pick colors for the blankets." 

"Sounds good mate." Louis tells him as he leaves. He then turns to Lacey, who is now fully curled up in his lap. He is still truly amazed how small the girl could make herself. Sure, she was small to start with, but curled up she really could be a three year old. He strokes her hair and she lifts her head to look at him and smiles softly. 

"Thanks Loulou." She tells him before snuggling back into his chest.

He returns her smile and rests his head on top of hers. "You're welcome darling. The boys and I love you very much." 

Lacey hums her response as she processes the man's words. They loved her? She couldn't remember anyone loving her before. Does she love them too? Maybe. They had treated her well, but she still doesn't feel comfortable enough to slip into a really little headspace. With her racing head tiring her out, Lacey quickly slips into a peaceful slumber.

Louis feels the girls breathing even out and smiles. He stands up with her in his arms, careful not to wake her. He walks upstairs into his bedroom and sets her on the bed. He pulls the blankets up to her shoulders and kisses her forehead gently. Lacey hums contently at the contact and shifts in her sleep to get comfortable. Louis smiles and walks out of the room, looking for Zayn and Liam. 

He finds them with Niall, Selena, and Harry in their home office. "Hello boys. Selena." Louis greets.

"Hello, Louis. I hope you don't mind that I'm intruding. It was easier to stay the night." Selena responds.

"Not at all. You know that you're always welcome here." He assured her. He turns to the others who are crowded around the computer screen. "What are we looking at?" He asks them.

"Zayn did an online mock up of the room with all the furniture we ordered and what the paint's gonna be." Niall tells him excitedly. "Take a look." He continues, turning the computer around. 

Louis walks over and looks at the image. It has light grey walls with a painted on quilted pattern, all white beautiful furniture, and gorgeous grey blankets. All over the room are accents of light and dark purples, such as on the blankets and in the flowers on the table. "It's perfect." Louis voices, in awe. "Really, Zayn, just stunning." 

"Thanks Lou." Zayn blushes. "All of the stuff is ordered with express shipping and I'll start painting today so we should be good to go by Friday at the latest." 

"Wow, that's quick. I'm impressed. And thanks for doing this Zayn, I know Lacey will love it." He says wrapping his arms around Zayn in a hug. 

"Where is she now?" Harry asks.

"Napping. She was out before we even finished shopping. I put her in my room to have some quiet." Louis informs him.

Harry stands. "So Mr. Tomlinson we have some time to ourselves." He tells him goofily, already pushing him out the door. "See ya lads! And Sel!" He tacks on, no longer visible.

Louis laughs as Harry grabs him by the waist and swings him around. Louis shoves him playfully and grabs his keys off the counter. They head out into the garage and hop into Louis' Porsche. Louis presses a button and the garage door opens behind them. He turns the car on and swiftly backs out of the driveway. He turns on the cd he had set just in case then takes Harry's hand. The car stereo comes to life and Harry gasps when Chris de Burgh's "Lady in Red" blares out. 

"You totally planned this!" Harry accuses, albeit being completely content with the situation.

"Who? Me? You're the one who suggested we go out." Louis fires back lovingly.

"Yea, whatever." Harry sighs, smiling. "I've never seen you shine so bright, I've never seen so many men ask if you wanted to dance." Harry sings along, giving in to his boyfriends romantic gesture. 

Louis laughs and squeezes his hand, never feeling so in love before. 

They drive down the secluded roads near their house before they finally come upon a small town. "What are we doing here Louis?" Harry asks.

"Shh. It's a surprise." Louis tells him with a charismatic smile.

Harry rolls his eyes, but accepts the answer and looks out the window. He watches the scenery go by to the soundtrack of "The Fray," by Louis' request of course, until they come to a stop. Harry smiles as he sees the bowling alley and leans over to kiss Louis. 

Pulling away he whispers, "have I mentioned how much I love you?"

Louis smiles and kisses him back. "Only every day." He presses his lips to Harry's and runs his hand through his long brown curls. "I love you too." He whispers and turns to get out of the car. Both boys go inside, hands linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey do you guys how mind how Larry/Lacey centric this story is? I've really been trying to write in the other boys more and want to know if it's what you want. Thanks!


	6. Lacey's New Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me, I really appreciate it!

"Are you ready Lacey?" Zayn asks. as he stands behind her with his hands over her eyes.

Lacey giggles and nods. "Yes! Now let me see!" 

"Okay. Countdown please Niall." Zayn laughs.

Niall summons his very best announcer voice and says "And in three! Two! One!" When Niall hits one Zayn removes his hands and places them on Lacey's shoulders. Lacey takes in the sight in amazement. He walks over to the table in a trance, then over to the crib. Sitting in the crib is an adorable teddy bear, causing Lacey enough excitement to snap out of her trance. She picks up the teddy bear and hugs it tightly. The boys chuckle, reminding Lacey that they're there. She runs over to them and engulfs as many of them as she can I'm a hug. Her tiny arms can only reach three, but the boys do the rest an encircle her in a big hug. 

"Thank you!" Lacey cries, a tear slipping down her face. The boys loosen the hug and Liam picks the girl up. 

"What's wrong darling, don't you like it?" He asks, concerned.

"No. I do. I love it. I'm just happy. Thank you." She cries, hugging Liam. She rests his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He hugs her close and rubs her back soothingly.

"Aww, baby." Niall coos. "We're so glad you like it!" 

Harry smiles at the little girl. "Should we go see your closet? Zayn picked out plenty of beautiful clothes for you!"

Lacey's eyes widen like saucers. "Really?!"

Harry nods and the young girl adjusts herself so that Liam can hand her off to Harry. He does so and she bounces up and down in her arms. Harry smiles hoping that all of this meant that she had fallen into her headspace. He loved her either way, but she was always more open and carefree when she was little, not to mention way more cuddly. He takes her over to the closet and opens the door with his free hand. Inside are tons of clothes that Zayn had picked out. With the help of the others of course, but they had all agreed that Zayn had the most style. 

Lacey squirms in Harry's arms and he sets her down to look around. She runs over to the clothes as soon as her feet hit the floor. Harry chuckles. 

"Why don't you pick out something for today, love?" Louis suggests. 

"Kay Kay Lou Lou." Lacey says, giggling hysterically at herself.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, walking over to stand by Harry. He wraps his hand around the taller man, who returns the embrace, and rests his head on his shoulder as he watches the young girl riffle through the clothes. She comes upon a cream fleece onesie that is extremely soft. She removes it from the hangar and turns around to show it to the boys. "This one!" She tells them, holding it up so they can see.

"Bring it here then live and we'll get you changed" Niall chuckles lightly.

She runs over to Niall holding it high so that the feet don't drag on the ground. Niall takes her hand and leads her out of the room. 

"Why did you choose this one sweetheart?" He asks. It isn't too cold and it was mid afternoon, yet she had chosen the hot, cozy footed sleeper. 

"Because it makes me feel little and I like feeling little." Lacey tells him seriously.

He smiles at her answer and takes her into his room. "Sit on the bed, will you sweetheart?" Niall requests. She does so as she looks around, realizing that she had never been in Niall's room.

"Do you play guitar?" She asks, spotting an acoustic guitar in the corner. 

Niall pauses and looks slightly nervous. He shakes it off and smiles at her. "Yeah. Maybe I'll play for you sometime. But for now let's get your t-shirt off, yeah?" He says, slipping it over her head. He then slips off her leggings and socks as well. Lacey watches him as he slides her feet into the sleeper. She didn't understand why he was so nervous when she asked about his music. 

"Do you like music Ni?" She asks, trying to figure out the problem.

"Of course." He says. "I love it. Can you stand up for me love?" 

She does so and he slips her arms into the sleeper and zips it up. "There we go sweetheart. Nice and cozy."

Lacey grins and hugs the lad as his picks her up. He carries her back into the nursery where there rest of the boys were awaiting their arrival.

"Lace, darling, you look adorable!" Louis exclaims. 

"Absolutely precious." Harry agrees, whilst Liam and Zayn coo their approval at the girl.

Lacey wiggles in Niall's arms and he sets her down to greet the others. She goes to all the boys and gives them big hugs. When she finishes with Harry she turns to look at them all. Another tear slips down her cheek. "Thank you." She cries, hugging Harry's leg. He bends to her level and cuddles her, stroking her hair to calm her down.

He whispers something in her ear and the girl giggles, turning to whisper something back.

Niall takes the moment to shoot the other boys a look that says they need to talk. The boys nod in understanding. 

"Hey Harry. You and Lace haven't had much alone time lately, why don't you two do something?" Liam suggests.

Harry gives Liam a confused look, but sees the look that Niall had given just a moment before. Lacey tugs on his shirt and whispers pleads into his ear, wanting desperately some time with Harry. "Of course!" He says picking up Lacey. "To the playroom we go!" He announces goofily, making Lacey laugh. He carries her out of the room only pausing to tell Liam "fill me in after." To which the older brunette nods.

"Should we go to the living room?" Zayn suggests. They boys agree easily and are soon seated facing one another on the couches. "So what's up?" Zayn asks.

"I'm just concerned about our decision to not tell Lacey our job. She was asking me a lot of questions about music today and just the other day she actually asked Harry what we do for a living." Niall explains.

Louis ponders this then responds "I don't know Nialler. She not in a headspace and you know our fans, they're crazy, what if she treats us differently when we tell her."

"We've got to tell her at some point. It's only a two year hiatus." Zayn points out.

"I know, but with how secluded we are, I always thought it would be much, much later." Louis says.

"Maybe it's best to just tell her." Liam buts in, thoughtfully. "What if she can't fall into a headspace because she doesn't know enough about us? I mean she's obviously trying to get into one and can't. Maybe..." 

"I think Liam's right." Niall tells them.

The room is silent for a moment before Louis let's out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Tonight before she goes to sleep. Who should tell her?"

The boys look at each other. "I think Payn-o should." Zayn offers. "He's always been best at keeping his cool."

The others agree and the matter is settled. Liam will tell her tonight.

\---

"Lacey? Can we talk for a moment, love?" Liam requests, brushing the girls hair out of her eyes. 

They lads had told Harry and he'd agreed that she should be told, and further that Liam should be the one to do it. Now Liam knelt by the lowered bars of her crib, having just finished getting her ready for bed.

She blinks tiredly and nods, continuing to nurse the bottle of warm milk in her hands.

"I know that you've been curious about what the boys and I do for a living, and, I, well, we." Liam stumbles. "We thought it was about time you knew that well the lads and I are singers. Rather famous singers too."

Lacey lowers her bottle as she talks, processing the information. "Do you all sing together?" She asks.

"Why, yes." Liam answers, surprised at her question. "We're all in a band together called One Direction." 

"Okay Li." Lacey answers tiredly, her eyes growing heavy. 

"Okay Lace." Liam answers back. "I'll let you sleep." He says, taking the empty bottle. He tugs her blankets up over her body and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, darling." He coos as he raises the bar, flicks of the lights, and exits the door.

Immediately he is bombarded by the other lads and a chorus of "how did it go?"

Liam chuckles. "It went great. She knows and she's still the same old Lacey." he informs them. The boys sigh a relief that they still have their little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If there's anything you want to see happen just let me know!


	7. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so another long time without updates. I am really sorry. When I started this story I didn't realize how hard it is to keep a story going, so thanks to all who are sticking with me

"Lacey. Calm down please." Liam scolds. 

It had been nearly a week since Lacey had gotten her new room and she still hadn't fallen into a headspace. The boys had thought that telling her about themselves would help, but after that didn't work, they now think it's because she doesn't know about herself. She had been an angel all week, not wanting to disappoint the boys, but it had snowed last night and her excitement was just too much to contain.

"I can't Lili!!! There's snow!!! Snow, snow, snow, snow, snow!!!!" Lacey sings. 

Liam chuckles. "I know, love, can you try for me though?"

To her credit, she does try. She puts on her most serious face and clasps her hands together. Liam smiles because despite her attempts, the girl is still bouncing up and down. Seeing her try so hard warms the mans heart and he relents. He scoops her up and bounces her up and down. "Whatever. You should be excited! It's snowing!" 

Lacey giggles as Liam swings her around. "Can we go outside Li??"

"Of course. Zayn is getting your snow clothes right now." He tells her. "See! Here he is!" he says, spotting Zayn walking in with a pile of clothes. 

"Yay! Are you gonna come with me Zaynie?" Lacey asks, shaking with excitement.

Zayn chuckles. "Not today. Maybe tomorrow. But Harry and Louis are already outside getting sleds and Niall may join them. So you'll have plenty of people to play with." 

"Okay." Lacey says, her happiness a bit deflated.

"Let's get you ready to go outside then, yeah?" Liam suggests.

Lacey nods, excited again. Liam sets her down and she goes over to Zayn. He holds out the pants and she steps in leg by leg, grasping his shoulders for stability. He then helps her get on her mittens, jacket, hat socks, and boots. Lacey giggles "I feel like a marshmallow Zaynie!" 

Zayn chuckles. "Well, you're the cutest little marshmallow I've ever seen." He says tickling her side.

"Hey!" Lacey exclaims suddenly.

A worried look spreads across both of the men's faces. "What, baby?" Liam asks.

"This protects me from the tickle monster!!" Lacey says giggling. Both men breathe a sigh of relief and Zayn shakes his head fondly.

"Are you ready to go outside?" Liam asks.

"YES!" Lacey practically screams.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Zayn exclaims and picks her up. He carries her to the back door in a room she had never been in. She can see Harry and Louis sledding down a small hill in their massive backyard. "Baby, just be careful of the trees." He reminds her. "But don't worry." He says seeing Lacey's tentative face. "Harry and Louis will help you. So will Niall when he comes out."

Lacey nods and runs out the door into the snow, Zayn watching her from the door.

Harry and Louis have just finished a run when Lacey finally makes it over, huffing and puffing. 

"Hey darling! Are you ready to go sledding?" Harry asks her.

"Yep, yep! I wanna go with you Hazza!" She informs him. 

Harry chuckles and sets the sled down, sitting on the back end. He spreads his legs and pats the ground, telling Lacey to sit down. She does so and he pulls her close and puts his feet on the sled on either side of her. He grabs the rope connected to the sled and gets himself set. "Ready Lace?" He asks her. She nods furiously and Louis chuckles. 

"Have fun!" Louis shouts and gives them a good shove, sending them down. 

Harry hangs onto Lacey as she screams the entire way down. The ride goes smoothly and soon they're at the bottom, Louis coming up behind them on his own sled. 

"What did you think, love?" Louis asks her, both boys then holding their breath for her answer.

Lacey pauses then turns to them, her face alight. "It was soooo fun Lou Lou! I wanna go again!"

The boys laugh and oblige, carrying the sleds up the hill as Lacey walks beside them. They go again, and again, and again. Lacey switches between going with Harry and Louis and Niall when he joins them a bit later. 

By lunch Lacey is a giggling, tired mess. 

"I'm gonna go inside and get some us some hot cocoa." Niall announces, heading to the house. 

"Okay mate. We'll be in soon." Harry tells him. "One or two more runs."

Harry, Louis, and Lacey trudge to the top of the hill. "Hey Lace would you mind staying here for a second? Lou and I really want one more run together." Harry asks her.

"Okay, Hazza." She replies, happy to let them have a special moment.

"Thank you, love. Just right stay here until we come back to get you, okay?" Louis tells her. He smiles gratefully and sits on the front of the sled, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around him and grab the rope. Louis pushes off with his hands and soon they are flying down the hill. 

Lacey watches them all the way to the bottom and huffs as they start the long walk back up. She sighs and sits down on the remaining sled so her butt doesn't get cold. She doesn't notice as the sled starts to slide from her sitting until she's over the ridge of the hill. She screams as the sled picks up speed, racing down the hill.

The boys hear the scream and glance up to see Lacey, terrified. They sprint towards her, concerned because the sled wasn't on their normal route and Lacey didn't know how to steer. 

"GET OFF!" Louis screams, seeing the sled heading towards a patch of trees. 

"ROLL OFF LACEY!" Harry shouts, picking up on his boyfriend's concern. 

Lacey hears the boys and looks at the ground racing by. How can she roll off? It's gonna hurt! She looks up to her path and upon seeing the trees, makes her decision. She takes a deep breath and count to three before throwing her body off the sled. Her body hits the soft snow, but she feels something hard hit her head as she lands.

The boys sprint over to Lacey, ignoring the sled that had just made full impact with a massive tree. "Lace! Are you okay?" Harry asks as he approaches, being slightly faster than Louis who was coming behind him.

Lacey groans and turns over. Harry gasps as he sees blood on the girls forehead. He picks her up bridal style and turns towards the house, running as quickly as he can.

Louis catches up and sees the blood, a look of panic crossing his face. He sprints along with Harry and heaves open the door for them.

Lacey curls into Harry's chest sadly. "I'm sorry Hazza. Didn't mean to." Lacey mumbles.

"I know baby. It's not your fault." Harry soothes her as he races upstairs. "Louis?" He calls.

"Yes?" Louis replies, keeping pace right behind him.

"Please get the first aid kit and meet me in my bathroom." Harry tells him, trying very hard to stay calm to not frighten the girl. He brings her into the bathroom and sets her down on the counter, leaning her against the wall. Once he is confident she won't fall he sprints off to get a bandage to stop the bleeding. 

Lacey groans in pain and shifts so she can see her face in the mirror. Her face is bloody and there is a long scar reaching from her forehead to her cheek, not deep enough to need stitches, but enough to cause a panic. She stares at herself, something seeming so familiar about it all. As she gazes into the mirror, it hits her. All the memories, all the pain, all of it. Lacey grabs her head and screams in pain, not from the scar but everything filling her head at once. All the words were driving her mad. She curls up into a ball, trying to block out everything from her own head. She screams again, anything to drown out the voices. She feels strong arms around her and herself being taken from the bathroom. 

"Lacey?" Asks Louis, scared but desperately trying to remain calm. 

"Make it stop!" Lacey bawls, tears cascading down her face. She screams into Louis' chest as the voices scream at her. 

"Is it the gash, love?" Louis asks, now fully freaking out.

"No! No! No! Don't hurt me! Stay away from me!" Lacey screams flinching away from invisible fists.

Louis sits down on the bed and pulls the squirming girl closer. "Lace, I need to you to talk to me." He says desperately, tears now flowing down his own face. He hugs her, not sure she heard him over her screams.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpers at a lower volume. "Why? Why? Why?" She yelps, getting louder every time. Her eyes a shut tight and she is shifting in the man's arms as if she's having a bad dream. "Please! Please!" She screams. "Don't touch me!"

Louis strokes her hair and cries, feeling helpless. Who the hell is she yelling at? It was like she was having a vivid bad dream, but the usually those only come from bad... memories. Louis shakes his head. How could he have been so stupid? "Harry!" He calls, letting him know he can come in. When they heard the screams they had decided that only one should go in so she doesn't get overwhelmed.

Immediately Harry is next to him and wrapping his arms around the pair. He sends him. a questioning look as he watches the girl screaming into Louis' chest.

"She remembers." Louis tells him, barley audible.

"Oh." Harry replies, shocked. He looks at the girl sadly, then to his crying boyfriend, and tightens his hold on them. He keeps them there until the sobs turn to sniffles and the screams to snores. 

"Are you okay?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, careful not to wake Lacey.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just feel terrible that I've been trying to get her to remember when her past seems so awful. I remember how beat up she was when she first came, I shouldn't have pressed it on her."

"It's not your fault." Harry reassures him. 

"Thanks Haz." Louis smiles, kissing his cheek the resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. 

Harry smiles as he feels Louis' breathing even out as he falls asleep.


End file.
